


You`re Ours Yuuri

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Poor Yuuri, Yandere Victor, Yandere Yaoi, Yandere Yuri on Ice, Yandere Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: They both loved him and they would have him. No matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot from my Tumblr account! Lol! I really hope you will enjoy!

**_"He`s mine!"_ **

**_"No! He. Is. Mine! You better stay the hell away from him!"_ **

The bickering between the two never stopped when Yuri left. They both aodred him. They both wanted him. They both always did everything to catch his eye, but when one got attention then the other always wanted that as well.

It was a nevernding fight, that would never end once one of them would get Yuri for themselves.

Viktor rolled his eyes, while a smug grin played on his lips.

_"Yuuri obviously wants me more. I`m his idol and you are nothing more then a mere boy."_

Yurio glared up at the older male. He didn`t care that he was younger then Viktor was. He still had a very good chance with Yuri. Better then this asshole would ever have.

_"He wants me way more then you! Haven`t you see the way he looks at me?!"_

They both glared at eachother. It was about to get into a literal fight, before Yuri came. Once he did they went back to their normal selves. Even though now that Yuuri was there. There was this unexplainable intense aura between the two males.

They both didn`t say a word to eachother, but they talked with their eyes. Those eyes saying everything. It was once more a neverending cycle of affection and attention seeking from Yuuri.

They both had gotten tired of their bickering, but none of them said a word about it, because they had way too much pride. They both didn`t say anything about it, while they were practising, but immediately when Yuuri left, then Yurio brought it up.

_"I am tired of this already. If this will go on any longer, then Yuri might understand that something is wrong and then neither of us will have him. We should just share him."_

Viktor stayed quiet for a moment, before grinning and chuckling deeply, nodding in agreement. He liked that idea. He had grown tired of all of this as well and that idea was very good. Because that way he could still have his Yuuri.

_"Not a bad idea. I like it. When we combine our strenghts then we will have Yuri in no time!"_

Yurio nodded and grinned slightly. He was very pleased that Viktor had agreed to his offer. Yuuri would learn to love the both of them. There was no escape from that.

The two males started  discussing their ideas with eachother. Soon. Oh so soon they would have their love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri woke up with fear clear in his brown orbs. He was all tied up with a gag in his mouth. Tears of fear appeared in the corners of his eyes. He started to scream and fight his bindings.

Soon the door opened to his room and in stepped the two males responsible for all of this.

They chuckled at the same time, glancing at eachother. Victor caressed Yuuri`s pale cheek and smiled down on him.

_"I`m glad you`re awake. I promise you`ll get used to this!"_

Yurio also walked over and ran his fingers through Yuuri`s soft black hair.

_"After all you`re staying with us..."_

They both glanced at eachother and then back at the terrified Yuuri, as they said at the same time.

**_"Forever."_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
